


Work Place Injury

by SummerOfRomance514



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: Peter gets hurt and needs her attention
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Work Place Injury

It was late, not super late. Late enough that it was acceptable that she was in bed scrolling through social media on her phone. She smiled when her memes disappeared and Peter’s face flashed across the screen. They’d been dating for a couple months and sometimes she forgot that she was in a relationship with _the_ Spiderman. It didn’t take her long to figure out his secret. Once it was out in the open she then made the mistake of admitting to being a sewer and certified in first aid. Next thing she knew, the friendly neighborhood Spiderman was knocking on her door beaten and bloody and in need of assistance.

Since Peter healed so quickly, she rarely got to stitch him up. Her skill was used mostly on misfortunate citizens who had gotten hurt. People who refused to be seen by EMTs and didn’t want to go to the hospital. She soon joked that her kitchen table had become the best clinic in Queens. Peter didn’t disagree.

She sighed before answering the phone, “Ah, Parker. I thought you were working tonight?” He was supposed to be getting into trouble with the Avengers.

His voice was cheery, “Yeah, well...guess who gets to leave work early?!”

She sat up, this sounded like he was interested in coming over. She looked down at her oversized shirt and patted her messy bun. Her tone was jealous, “Aw, lucky!”

“Yeah, I got stabbed.”

“Jesus Christ, Peter!” She flipped the blankets off and sat on the edge of the bed, “Are you okay? Don’t they have like excellent medical staff there?”

“Eh, we’re in town so I told them I’d just go see my medic.”

She rubbed her eye and frowned, “How bad is it?”

“Um…”

“Peter?” A smile stretched across her face because it just occurred to her that she’s heard him call her in immense pain. She’s listened to him breath deeply as a wound bleed into his suit. He seemed almost chipper on the phone. She heard him mumble something to someone and she waited.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” He hung up abruptly and she launched out of bed.

Peter entered through the large window in her studio apartment. He was quiet and watched as Y/N puttered around the kitchen, collecting supplies and prepping for his arrival. She jumped nearly five feet when she saw him standing in the shadows.

“Fuck! Peter, make some goddamn noise when you enter.”

“Sorry.” He pulled his mask off, “Force of habit.” Her eyes were roaming over his body, searching for the stab wound.

“How bad is it?” She went and started scrubbing her hands in the sink. She glanced over her shoulder as he undressed, “Why do I have a feeling you’re a dirty, dirty liar Peter Parker?” Her smirk was present as she dried her hands and came to his side.

He had the audacity to look insulted and shocked as his hand gestured to the blood running down his arm, a small puncture wound in his upper bicep. She lightly shoved him into a seat and gave him a pointed look, “I’ve seen much worse. This is practically healed.” Her gloved hands prodded the wound and she grabbed some gauze and warm water and started cleaning it.

“I may have overreacted…slightly.” He said quietly. His hand rested lightly on the back of her thigh and pulled her closer until she was standing with his one thigh between her two.

“Yeah?” She grabbed some antibiotic cream and bandages, his wound would be fully closed by morning and completely gone in two weeks. It wouldn’t even leave a scar.

He gazed up at her lovingly, “Yeah, I wanted to be done. At this point we were just wasting time. They didn’t need me.” He’d been helping the Avengers on a mission for the past week and a half. He missed her soft touch and sweet smile.

His fingers stroked her leg and she leaned into his touch. He lifted his arm when she tapped it quickly, “I was tired. They didn’t fight me on it. They let me leave when I promised I’d get it treated.”

She taped the gauze into place and went to step away. His hands grabbed her hips and held her tightly. She looked down into his big brown eyes and licked her lips. She removed her gloves and ran her fingers through his messy, slightly sweaty, hair. Her lips met his and his hands moved to her thighs, pulling slightly until she got the message and sat on his thigh.

She moved her lips along his jaw and sat back slightly to study his face, “Are you okay?” Missions usually took a toll on him and she could see the tired sadness in the depth of his eyes. He nodded and then nuzzled his face into her neck, “I’m much better now.” His hands slid up from her thighs to her ass and after giving it a brief squeeze ran them up her back under her shirt.

He pulled back and finally acknowledged the large raggedy shirt she was wearing. She frowned, “What, is this not sexy enough for you?” He watched his hands move under the soft cotton as he reached around and cupped her breasts. His thumbs brushed against her nipples and she bit her lip. He smiled when her nipples hardened and pressed against the soft fabric.

“You’re always sexy babygirl.” His voice was husky and low. He dragged his eyes to hers, “Did you miss me?”

She rolled her hips along his leg and he could feel her damp warmth against his skin. She nodded, “Yeah, did you miss me?”

He flexed his thigh and smiled at her sharp intake of breath and the stutter of her hips. His hands gripped the fabric of her shirt and pulled it until her collarbone was exposed. He pressed a kiss to it and hummed his affirmation.

Her legs were shaking and her fingers tugged his hair. Peter frowned when she pulled away and stood up and stepped away. He watched her back away slowly until the back of her knees hit the bed. She pulled her shirt off and climbed onto the bed. The lights were still on and she blushed deeply as she grabbed the sheets and covered herself. She crooked a finger in his direction and giggled when he jumped out of the chair and flung himself on the bed. His hands rapidly pulled the sheet away from her, despite her struggle to keep it covering her.

“Oh no babygirl. Don’t get shy on me now.” His hands pressed next to her head and he grinned down at her. It didn’t go unnoticed by her that Peter’s lean muscular body was in stark contrast to her soft curves that had a couple extra lumps and stretch marks.

“Not when I literally got stabbed just so I could be here.”

“You put your life at risk for my pussy?” She sassed as he slotted his hips against hers and pressed his growing erection to her hot core. His lips curled into a smile as he kissed her neck, “It’s worth it.”

Her fingers ran up his arms and she tensed when she felt his bandage. Peter straightened his arms when she started tapping his shoulder rapidly and mumbling, “Off. Off.” He looked concerned at her and she was staring at the neat wrapping around his bicep. She chewed her lip and flicked her eyes between the wound and his eyes. He let her roll him onto his back and he wiped the worried expression from his face when she straddled him and leaned down to kiss him softly.

“Let me do the work, since you’re injured and all.” She whispered against his lips. Before he could grasp her hips she got up and rushed over to the light switch. She flicked it off and returned to the side of the bed. She slipped her panties off. He saw the way she held her breasts as she bent over to find a condom in the nightstand. His hand reached for hers when she went to switch off the bedside lamp. She frowned but he tugged her back to bed.

“Leave it. Come here.”

She awkwardly moved back into their previous position her eyes straying to the light and her lip chewed between her teeth. His large hand rested on the side of her neck and ran up to cup her jaw, turning her attention to him. Peter grinned and pulled her down for a deep kiss that took her breath away. He nipped her bottom lip, “I want to see you.”

She sat up and tried to read his face but could only see the longing and lust in his eyes. His hands ran along her shoulders and down her arms, watching her physically relax as he gently pried her arms away from her chest and abdomen. His hands ran up her stomach and held her breasts. Kneading them roughly he grinned, “You gonna take good care of me sweetheart?”

She sighed and grabbed his wrists, “Yes Peter.” He groaned when she rolled her hips and then groaned louder when she shifted down to pull his boxer briefs down his thighs. His hard cock slapping his stomach and she marveled at the dark pink tip. Her cool hand grasped his hot dick and gave him a few strokes before she rolled the condom on. His eyes were closed tightly as she ran her fingers over the thick vein on the underside of his member. He didn’t feel her lean over and dig through her nightstand but he heard the click of a cap and opened his eyes to see her spreading lube over his firm cock. She blushed and twisted her wrist before sitting up and running her lubed fingers through her wet folds.

Crawling back up his body she centered her core over him and pressed a desperate kiss to his lips. His hips twitched under her, “Baby, I gotta get in you soon.” He held his dick and helped her notch him in her warm heat. The stretch was pleasant as she bottomed out and was practically panting. Her moans and whimpers were mumbled unconsciously as she started to ride him. Peter loved seeing her like this. She tossed her head back and quickened the pace. Her gasp when he started to circle her clit was arousing.

“Love seeing you ride my cock babygirl.” He cooed, “Doing so good. Feel so fucking good.” She fell forward and held herself up with her hands pressed into the mattress on either side of his head.

Her words were gasps, “Oh Peter. Oh fuck. I’m gonna---Fuck.” She shuttered as her fingers twisted in the sheets and her face scrunched up buried in the crook of his neck. He thrust his hips until he was deep in her tight walls and groaned out his release as she rolled her hips through her orgasm.

Her hands and arms cradled his head as she melted against him. His fingers stroked her back lightly, goosebumps rising in their wake. He kissed her shoulder until she shifted and climbed out of bed on shaky legs.

She stumbled to the bathroom. Peter felt the exhaustion as he got rid of the condom and flopped back down on the bed. The wet smack of a warm washcloth sounded against his chest as she giggled from across the room. He wiped himself down as she crawled into bed with him. Before she settled into bed she leaned over and kissed him softly. He dragged her closer and rolled them into a spooning position. She relaxed in his embrace and took comfort in the heat radiating from his body.

She smiled when she felt Peter press a kiss to her temple and mumble, “I love you Y/N.” She hummed and closed her eyes, “I love you too Peter.”


End file.
